Sad World
by Jimmy097
Summary: Naruto is just a normal guy who just wants to find love. Yaoi NarutoXSauske.


The cool autumn day went by a usual in the Hidden Leaf Village for Naruto. Training, training, go out to eat ramen with Iruka-sensei, then go back to training. Naruto trained day and night, never seeming to give up at any time.

He trained hard and long, and only for one sole purpose, was to be able to beat Sasuke in a match. That's all he ever wanted, was to beat his lifelong rival in a match. Although Sasuke was his rival, he always had these...these feelings for him. He wanted something more than a friendship or rivalry; he wanted to be with him. Naruto thought that if he beat Sauske, he would finally understand how he feels.

One afternoon, Naruto was hard at work training with Jariya-sensei. "Come on Naruto! You're getting soft on me!" He shouted as he lunged at punch at Naruto. He was able to dodge it, but Jariya had his left leg coming toward him. The leg landed on Naruto's side. Naurto gasped and rolled onto the ground. He got up, hurt, but still able to fight.

"That the best you can do?" Naruto smirked.

Jariya eyes narrowed. "You really want to try me, huh?"

"Bring it, Pervy Sage." Naruto laughed.

"Bad move." The Pervy Sage said as he charged Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand. It hit Naruto straight in his chest. The crunching sound of the ribs cracking sounded like footsteps on dead leaves. But when Naruto was sent flying off into a tree, a puff of smoke surrounded the tree. "What the?"

"Over here!" Naruto cheered as him and a clone came crashing down with a Rasengan. Jariya was quick enough to start up a Rasengan to counter Narutos.

"This all you got?" The Pervy Sage smirked as both Rasengan's clashed.

Naruto began to get mad. His chakura turned orange, and his power increased. "I won't...lose!" Naruto started pushing The Sage further, and further into the ground.

Jariya clenched his teeth as Naruto's Rasengan overtook and exploded. Naruto skid across the grassy field. The dust cloud still covered where the site where they clashed. Naruto was on one knee and breathing heavily. He scanned the area, searching for the sage. "Pervy Sage?" Naruto whispered harshly.

"Over here." He chuckled in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widened, and turned around, but stopped mid-way because Jariya had a short-blade to his back. "I guess I win."

Naruto laughed and fell down in exahuastion. He looked up to see the sage smiling. "Not bad, Naruto. But, it could always be better." He said, patting his chest.

"Next time, just you wait." Naruto smirked.

"All right. Naruto, you can go home now." Jariya said, as he splashed his face with water near the small creek.

"See you tomorrow Pervy Sage!" Naruto cheered as he ran toward Konaha.

Naruto came to a stop when he came up to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He walked in, saying hi to his fellow Leaf Shinobi, and stopping to talk. He came up to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop to meet Iruka.

"Where is he? He said to meet him here around this time. Why do all senseis have to be late? I mean seriously, why can't they just-"

"Hey, Naruto." Said a soft, mono-tone voice.

The voice startled Naruto which made him jump. He turned around to see Sauske coming toward him. The wind blew his hair to the right, just at the right angle where Naruto could see his deep black eyes. It seemed like he was gleaming in the sunlight, making his body look very irresistible.

"S-Sauske." Naruto stuttered.

"You okay?" Sauske asked.

Naruto began to blush and looked down. "Yeah, everything's okay."

"You sure?" Sauske began to bend over and look into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was blushing hard. Harder than how Hinata blushes when she see's Naruto. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Sauske shrugged and walked past him.

"Sauske...w-wait." Naruto whimpered.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"W-would you want to, u-ummm, train later?" Naruto stuttered, blushing harder than ever.

He looked at him and shrugged, "Meh. I guess."

Naruto watched as Sauske walked away, and watched as Iruka walked toward him.

"Hey Naruto." He said in a cheerful smile.

Naruto was still focused on Sauske.

"Naurto...?"

Naruto snapped out of it. "Oh, hey. Oh. HEY!" He said angrily.

"W-What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked scared.

"You're late..." Naruto whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Well you see what had happen was that-"

"YOU SAID TO MEET YOU HERE A HOUR AGO!" Naruto screamed.

"Uhhhh." Iruka begun to get frightened and rub his head.

It got dark and Naruto, who finished yelling and screaming at Iruka-sensei for being late, was waiting in the training field for Sasuke.

"What was I thinking." Naruto whined as he face palmed himself, sitting down. "How would I, the joke of the Hidden Leaf Village be able to beat, let alone date someone as amazing as Sauske!"

"'Amazing as Sauske', eh?" Said a voice coming from the woods.

Naruto jumped up with a yelp. "Who's there?"

"Oh calm down, Naruto." Sauske smiled.

"Sauske!" Naruto yelped again and had begun to blush.

"Why are you blushing? Unless..." Sauske said with a devilish smirk.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto looked away blushing even harder.

"Look Naruto, I know how you feel...about me. I've known for a while now." Sauske said while looking at the ground.

"H-How do you know!" Naruto cried.

"Well because..."

Naruto looked at him, with moon was behind Sauske. Naruto knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. So, he closed his eyes, and he charged at him.

Before Sauske knew it, Naruto had both hands on his waist, and their lips pressed against each other's. Naruto fell on top of Sauske's lap, their lips still locked and Naruto on Sauske's stomach. Sauske didn't know whether to keep kissing this odd boy, or to stop him. He felt something with that kiss, and they both knew it. Naruto started to push his tongue through Sauske's lips. His teeth were clenched, so Naruto's tongue couldn't penetrate. Sauske was reluctant, but unclenched his teeth and pulled Naruto's tongue into his mouth with his own tongue. The two tongues's swirled around each other, they were in a dance. A dance of wanting, needing, and lust. Naruto took his hands off of Sauske's hips and put his hands on his cheeks. Naruto had begun kissing Sauske's neck. Sauske gave a soft and quiet moan. Naruto nipped at each side of the neck.

"I thought we were going to train. Guess not." Sauske giggled. "But I think this is much better."

Naruto giggled in between the kisses.

"Time to switch." Sauske smiled and flipped over onto Naruto's stomach and began to kiss Naruto's neck. He moaned and rubbed Sauske's legs.

"Is this really happening? Or is this just some cruel, cruel dream?" wondered Naruto as Sauske bit his neck, hard.

"Trust me, you're not dreaming." Sauske chuckled, and went back to kissing Naruto.

This went on for two or more hours, they furiously kiss each other. Naruto and Sauske both knew that they were both made for each other. But they also knew that this couldn't last.

Naruto had stop kissing Sauske and laid on his back next to him.

"Thank you, Sauske." Naruto whispered in delight.

"Don't mention it." Sauske kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed. "So like...are we like..."

Sauske sat up. "Honestly..."

"Honestly what?"

"Sorry, but this is just a one night thing. Nothing too deep." Sauske looked at Naruto's hurt eyes, shrugging.

Naruto sat frozen, the words echoing through is head."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sauske had gotten up, and ran off.

Naruto did nothing, but sat there. Sat there, and did nothing to stop Sauske from leaving. Seconds had gone by, when Naruto finally realized that Sauske was gone. He fell back onto the soft grass. He turned over on his side, and began to cry.

"How...How could he?" Naruto cried, crunching himself into a ball. "How could he just leave me like that?"

Naruto did nothing but lay there and cry. Nothing at all. The night turned into day, and Naruto awoke with the sound of birds chirping loudly. The sun was shining brightly in his eyes. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Naurto yawned and stretched. He got up and looked around once more. Then, he started walking toward the village. He got to the gates when Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" She asked.

"I've….I've been training." He whispered as he looked down.

"Everything all right?

"Yeah…Just tired that's all." He gave her a fake smile.

She looked in his eyes. "Naruto, there's something wrong. Please, I want to help."

Naruto put one hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, I'm only tired from training all night."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left.

He watched her walk away, and then he walked further into the city. He walked down the busy, dirt streets. People said hello to him, but Naruto did nothing but walk with his head held low. All that went through his head was nothing but that one sentence Sauske had told him last night. Sauske was the one thing he wanted more than becoming Hokage.

When he reached his house, he opened the door and entered the brightly lit room. Naruto sighed and walked over to the table. He took off his jacket and put it on a chair. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He closed his eyes. All he could see in his head was Sauske running away, while Naruto did nothing but sat there. The memory replayed over, and over, and over, and over again in his head.


End file.
